Bionic Love Is Blind
by Zena Moonbeam
Summary: Every one at school knows the two are in love,except them. Chase and Marcus get annoyed that their feelings are going 'unrequited' and Douglas and Donald notice this. But when bionics and family issues get involved,will the two teens ever realize the others feelings? MarcusxChase Slash. Don't like don't read.
1. Crying

**This is SLASH! Don't like,Don't read. This is slightly AU: where Donald and Douglas are not fighting anymore,but are still a little uneasy about each other ,but other than that they mostly act like regular genius brothers,whatever that would be like. Marcus is not an android,but was adopted and is bionic. The scenes between Leo and Marcus,where Marcus shows his bionics was just Marcus messing with Leo. They don't know about Douglas' part in their bionics. The rest is normal. Might be OOC. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or anything related to it.**

Douglas walked into the house he shared with Marcus,only to hear quiet sobs from his son's room.

"St-stupid Chase!" Sniffle "why c-c-can't he j-just..!" sob "He c-couldn't even..." Cry Douglas slowly crept closer, wondering what in the world his 'nephew' had done to make Marcus so upset. The volume of the sobs increased as he got closer,but slowly calmed down to occasional hiccups .

"If D-dad ever found out about this,though. H-he'd probably kill me." Douglas heard him sniffle with a small,forced laugh. It hurt him to know Marcus thinks that something would be that bad,yet he still wondered what it was. As he slowly walked up the remainder of the steps,he heard grumbles of "d-dumb,stupid Ch-chase" and "why m-me." and "i-it's not fair" but the one that really jumped out to him,the one that was truly shocking was the one he heard when he was right out side Marcus' door. "Yet,I'm s-still in love with him."

* * *

><p>Chase walked down the hall into his 'room', which he only used if they had company over. His head was down,focused on the ground as he thought through the day's occurrences. He was wearing a red and blue plaid button down shirt, which was opened to reveal a lighter blue polo shirt underneath. He silently opened the door to the small,simple room and slammed it shut with about as much strength as a kitten with the flu. He collapsed on the bed,emotionally exhausted. As his bionic mind ran over what had happened for about the millionth time,he choked "What the heck went wrong!?" Then started to sob,with occasional hiccups and random words thrown in,some of which included the name of the person who caused his meltdown.<p>

"I sh-should h-have n-never told him." He sniffled. "M-marc-marcus! Ugh d-dummy!" He sobbed.

Unknown to him,Donald had disabled the soundproof function on his room and was listening to Chase's attempt to muffle his outbursts. He was going to get to the bottom of his son's discomfort if it killed him. And he knew exactly where to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that week,at school:<strong>

"Hey Chase!" Marcus called,jogging up to him as they were getting ready to walk home.

"Hey Marcus." Chase replied with a smile,slinging his backpack over his shoulder. His whole demeanor brightened up when he was around Marcus. Said boy shot him back a grin and waited,staring at Chase adoringly as he put the second strap on his other shoulder before continuing.

"So,Hey I got this wicked new game system and was, um, wondering if you'd,uh wanna come over and try it out tonight? My dad's on a business trip,so we'll have the house to ourselves" Marcus invited hopefully,rushing out the last part. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he waited for a response.

Chase gave him a billion dollar smile. "Yeah! Of course! It'll be fun!"

Bree watched the scene with a knowing smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" Leo asked,strolling up to her. She pointed behind him to the two teenagers.

"ohhhhhhhh" He drew out as he looked over his shoulder at the two,overly friendly brunettes. Almost every one at school knows they have the hots for each other. Every one,that is,except them. He thinks that with super smarts at least _one_ of them would've figured it out by now! When He turned back around to face Bree,he had a curious expression on his face.

"Do you think they'll _ever _figure it out?" Leo asked her. She patted his shoulder in a way that said 'so much to learn.' then let it rest there.

"I think they will,when the time is right. Or when we tell them. Whichever comes first." She explained with a mischievous smirk. Leo smirked back,thinking '_This is going to be _fun!'

The duo looked on as Marcus and Chase casually strolled out of the school's front door,laughing. Marcus' had his arm strung across Chase's shoulders and Chase wrapped his arm around Marcus' waist. Neither boy seemed to care,or notice,for that matter.

They turned around for a second, and Marcus removed his arm,but Chase kept his arm around the other boys waist. It was like it belonged there. Chase looked straight at Bree and Leo,while Marcus' gaze never left the side of Chase's head.

"You guys comin' or what?" Chase inquired with a teasing look.

"Yeah,we just have to get Adam. But you two...(she resisted the urge to say love-birds) ...go on ahead of us,we'll be right there" Bree called back. Chase shrugged,and Marcus gave him an 'I don't know,just go with it', one shouldered shrug. They continued out the door and started the walk home. Bree started to giggle once they were out of ear shot. Or in Chase's case,his bionic hearing range.

"Yeah,they'll figure it out _r__eal _soon." She mused with a proud smile,as she stood up to go find Adam.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, That was it for the first chapter of Bionic Love is Blind. Reviews feed my hungry writing monster and my pet plot bunnies. Till next time my pretties. Tooddles<strong>


	2. Talking over coffee

**Ok second Chapter of Bionic Love Is Blind is here! And Just so you don't get confused, Chase and Marcus are in the past leading up to the melt downs in their rooms and Douglas and Donald are after they heard the boys crying.**

**Me: Eddy would you do the honors?**

**Eddy: Whyyyy do IIIIII have toooo? **

**Me: Because I know where your off switch is and I can make it so you can't come on for a WEEK!**

**Eddy:Fiiiinnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeee! The author does not own Lab Rats or anything recognizable. There happy?**

**Me: Yes. No go bug someone,I'm busy**

**Eddy:*logs Off***

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

The two men greeted each other as they sat down at a table in the local coffee house. They were right next to massive window,so the sun was right on them. They sat in deadly silence as they waited for the other to start the conversation neither men wanted to have,but was necessary. They didn't get to prolong the silence much further,though,because the dirty blond haired waitress walked up to their table joyfully.

"What can I get you two gentlemen this lovely mornin'?" She asked with a slight southern accent and a shiny smile.

Donald tried to stand up to order,but Douglas beat him to the punch,shooting up out of his chair. Donald awkwardly sat back down and waited.

"We'll take one Mocha Latte,extra cream and sugar. And one espresso,hold the sugar,please." Douglas ordered smoothly. Donald stared at him with shock and kept his eyes locked on the younger male as he sat back down casually.

"What?" Douglas asked after he noticed his brother staring. He was starting to think he'd done something wrong.

"You remembered my coffee order after all these years." Donald breathed. After every thing they've been through, that made him feel as if nothing ever happened and they were still the same brothers they used to be;Not having a care in the world.

"Duh! We had coffee together almost every day for as long as I can remember us drinking coffee!" Douglas exclaimed like it was the dumbest question in the world. Donald smiled and waited patiently for the waitress to come back. He was glad to have this slight detour from what they had met here for in the first place.

A few minutes later the same bubbly waitress arrived with their coffee's,sparking them to talk. They mumbled appreciative 'thank you's' and slowly sipped on them.

"So..." Douglas started awkwardly. He knew part of the reason Marcus was upset,but why,he had no idea. Donald was quiet for a while,then took a sip of coffee.

"I heard Chase crying yesterday...About Marcus." Donald stated suddenly,but it sounded somewhat sad. He never looked up from his swirling black drink. Douglas was staring concerned at the top of his older brother's head. Taking the silence as a signal to continue,,he went on. "It hurt,knowing that my strong,smart,brave mission leader son was crying his eyes out and I couldn't do anything about it." He got a little upset,then exploded in pent up frustration. "I mean,I'm his **FATHER **for god's sake!" he shouted angrily, his eyes starting to water up. He calmed down a little bit later after he took a few deep breaths. Douglas knew he needed to get this out,so he didn't stop him. "The kids never let me in,but especially Chase. He's always been secluded and I tried to bond with him more,and talk to him about things he likes,but he never talks back more than necessary to be polite. I just want to be able to help him through things and do stuff with him like I do with Adam,Bree and even Leo. Don't think I haven't tried,because I have. He just never wants to. I feel like,h-he doesn't want me around." He finished,finally stating out loud his feelings on the matter. Douglas simply smiled a sad smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm know. I'm sorry. But maybe if you tell him how you feel it'll get better?" He offered, giving him the best advice he could offer. Donald nodded stiffly then looked up.

"Thanks...Dougie!" He blurted with a smile. Douglas returned it with a mischievous grin,suppressing the urge to tell the other man to 'cut it out,'. This made Donald weary,and a little scared.

Douglas calmly responded with,"No problem...,...Donnie!" The two men,who seemed to have matured slightly,just laughed it off.

"Now,about Marcus..." Donald started again,getting more serious. Douglas sighed and ran his hands through his hair and down his face.

"Well,I heard him sobbing in his room,and I-I-I think,no I _know _why." Douglas took a deep breath,awaiting his brother's response. Donald leaned forward in his chair,waiting for the rest. a long,deafening pause drug on forever,keeping Donald in suspense. Douglas had opened and shut his mouth several times before Donald had gotten annoyed and shouted. "Spit it out already!" Douglas straightened in his chair,and looked as if he was about to go to the electric chair!

In one quick second,Douglas blurted out at lightning speed. And it was LOUD! "MarcusisinlovewithChase!" Donald cleaned his ear out,and he thought he _must've_ misheard.

"_Excuse me?!" _Donald questioned. Douglas stiffened again,but a little less tense. He sighed,defeated,then restated it.

"Marcus...is... in love... with... Chase." he stated,drawing out each word like he couldn't find the next. Donald was at a loss for words. He was feeling completely mixed emotions. He asked the only question that came to mind.

"Ar-are you sure?" He looked him dead in the eye,not believing what he heard. Douglas nodded,defeated and stiff. But his posture changed as he thought of something.

"But, besides the crying,I'm glad he's found someone to love. Someone he cares about. I mean,I've noticed things,but have tried to forget about them. The way Marcus always stands a little to close to Chase. The way his glances last a little too long on Chase when we come over for dinner. Not to mention all the nicknames and arms thrown across the shoulder. And..." He waited for Donald to take all this information in,and Douglas could practically see the gears working in his brother's head. "If I'm not mistaking,I've noticed..." He paused again,building up the courage to say what needed to be said. " Chase gladly welcoming the intrusions,and even returning the favor." Douglas told him. Donald sat up and pushed away from the table.

"I refuse to believe that! My son can NOT be in love with a boy! Much less MARCUS!" He yelled, then more realization hit him. He remembered flashes of things. Things that should've been bright as day to the inventor.

_"Hey,isn't that girl sooooo cute?!" Adam asked his little brother talking about a girl on the TV when they were younger. _

_"Nah. She's not that cute. _**She's**_ **not my type**" Chase had replied much to the annoyance of the elder boy. Donald had shook his head then,but it mad sense._

He remembered another time,after Leo had taken them to school. He was there for a teacher parent meeting,and there was a beautiful,wavy haired blond girl that he'd seen in the halls once or twice before when he came to get the kids out of trouble or get them for a mission,etc.

_"Hey,Chase!" Leo whispered and elbowed his brother._

_"What?" He asked in slight pain from the jab. his hand instinctively went to hold his side and he glared a little at the smaller boy._

_"That girl over there's been checking you for the past ten minutes. You should go talk to her. Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll become your girlfriend and Adam'll stop teasing you about it." Leo told him with a nudge. Chase looked over to where he was pointing to,and saw the girl._

_"Ehh. I'm good." The bionic boy told him with a little disgust in his voice and shrugged his shoulders. Leo just gaped at him when he turned back around and continued talking to Bree and Adam. Unknown to the teens,He had been watching from a few feet away. He found it amusing then,__ but now he knows why he didn't want to ask her out._

He thought about the memories,then his brain switched to what Douglas had said.

_"Hey Chase!" Marcus cheered when he walked into the living room for a video game session Chase had set up with the other boy. Chase gave him a small hug and handed him a video game controller. Marcus took it with glee and plopped down on the couch about a foot away from Chase._

_After about ten minutes of "Take that!'s and"YEAH!"s and random gaming noises of victory and,some,defeat,Chase had subtly and gradually moved closer to Marcus so he was now only a few inches from him. Donald had noticed this,subconsciously,from the kitchen but payed no notice to it then. _

_After they were done playing they decided to watch a movie and Chase put an arm over Marcus' neck from behind the sofa;Both boys smiled. Donald had watched the scene in front of him with an odd mix of emotions,so he chose to forget about it. Until now._

Donald raised his head up to meet his brother's eyes. He slowly drew out two words that were some of the most important spoken that day. "Your right..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well,that's it until next time my loyal fans! *wind blows in face* you see what I did there? No? yeah ok. It honestly made sense in my head. Remember,Reviews make writers happy,happy writers make more chapters!<strong>


End file.
